Visiting or not
by SleepyKoneko-nya
Summary: Takara and her family are visiting their aunt in Hawaii but since she arrived she meet a girl and her dog? things started to go odd to extremely weird especially when she meets a weird cat R&R Rated T just in case Enjoy nya
1. Chapter 1

**Koneko: this is our first fan fiction story so be nice**

**Sleepy: what's with the noise?**

**Koneko: sleeping again sleepy this a big event so you have 2 be up**

**Sleepy: first sleeping is what I do best second can you do this when I had my 24 hour sleep *yawns and goes back to sleep***

**Koneko: *sakes sleepy* wake up! *sight* I guess I'll do it by myself **

**Sleepy: we doesn't own Lilo & Stitch, only the made up ppl**

**Koneko: I knew you where awake**

**Sleepy: right *sight***

**~nya: sry for the misspellings~nya**

**Sleepy&Koneko: ~nya!**

**(^.^(**

The Visit

**Normal POV**

"Yay!!"! Screamed Takara a twelve-year old girl jumping up and down

"Quiet!!" yelled her older brother Toshiro"What's all the screaming about? He continued

"Where going to Hawaii!! " Takara yelled again

Toshiro raising an eyebrow up and said "why to visit Aunt Chiyo or what?" he asked

Takara nodded gone to pack her stuff

Two days later Takara, Toshiro and there parents went to air port, gone inside the plane and landed to Hawaii

**^(^.^)^**

**Takara`s POV**

"_Yay!! I'm finally here Hawaii, Halalulu_"I screamed in my head while stepping out the plane. Then I saw a girl wearing some Hawaiian clothing, around my age and with her hmm dog no something else oh well and gave me a flower nacelles and put it around my head

"Aloha welcome to Hawaii" she said "Thank you I always wanted to come here" I told her "Hope you enjoy your time here "she said

I smiled and said "see yeah later" and went to the taxi

**In the taxi**

What a nice girl there I wonder what's her name? I thought and gasped

"I forgot to ask what's her name" I whispered unfortunately my brother heard and whispered back "what a smart sister you are" "Shut up" I whispered angrily and we argued all the way to Aunt Chiyo house

**)^.^)**

**Lilo`s POV**

"That girl gone inside taxi and left maybe should have asked what's her name?" lilo thought "babaco-naba" stitch said "Right we still need to get peanut butter for the fishes" Stitch and I gone to market and bot some peanut butter that Nani gave me and went home

I open my front door and went inside with stitch then we saw pleakly and he said" welcome home lilo, stitch I just washed the floor so watch your step" suddenly pleakly slip and fell to the ground Stitch and I chucked a little not to burse out of laughter but failed 'hey its not that funny "Pleakly said little angry stitch and I wipe the tears off of our eyes and

I said" sorry pleakly but be more careful and is Nani home?" I asked

He said "no she's still at work oh and don't bother Jumba his working with his new experiment"

I looked at stitch and turn back to pleakly "what new experiment?" I asked

"You'll soon see" he replied

Then someone screamed and then Pleakly, stitch, and I rushed to the room where jumba was and ask what happen but we already knew what happen when we entered in the room the dangerous experiment jumba made is free and we need to catch him/her like old times

**v(^.^)v**

**Takara`s POV (inside Aunt Chiyo`s house)**

When I opened the door of my aunts house I only heard this" Takara, Toshiro!!! Welcome I missed you so much!!!"Aunt Chiyo said running then flying to us finally hugging us and would I add it was tight I oh most fainted

"Onee-chan that's enough you're killing them" my mom said

"Sorry I got carried away" Aunt Chiyo said "why do you kids go to town a little bit?" she continued

"That's a great idea" my dad said

So by that I went to town with my brother to look at stuff and it was great but something weird happen

"Hey Toshiro look at this" I said excitingly

"Ya ya"He said broadly looking at the girls walking by

I pouted and gone a head by myself Then I saw a little creature with light blue fur and big black eyes it kind of look like a cat I gone close to it and said "don't be scared I wont hurt you" with a smile to look friendly but the cat-creature only hissed and backed away I tried to make friends with it but it made worse

It looked like it was about to attack so I got something to stop his attack and the only thing I found was a trashcan so I put in front of me

It hit him headfirst when he was dizzy I put some water on his head

I said "sorry that was the only way I can stop you and not get attack because if I was attacked mom, dad and Aunt Chiyo would be worried"

The cat-creature was still mad and scratches my arm

I got both of my hands and pinch each cheek and stretch it and let go and said "bad neko"

I rub the cat-creature belly and said" this is your punishment "and the cat-creature achally laugh

I smiled and suddenly I felt my body burning, bones melting making something not human the cat-creature was fritted and tried to help me

But he just left I thought _"I'm going to die only in the age of twelve bummer"_ after that I fainted from all the pain in my body

**(-.-(**

**Lilo`s POV **

Stitch and I driving throw town searching for the experiment jumba made (of course stitches driving)

_Flash back _

"_NO MY EXPERAMENT DON`T RUNAWAY!!!"_ _Jumba said I opened the door and said "what happen" jumba explained what happen "I was working on the last few touches to put on 628 but he suddenly woken up and started to destroy the place to look for away out unfortunately he did and so stitch, little girl please catch 628 before anyone's hurt"_

"_Why jumba?" I asked _

_Jumba chucked nervously "if someone gets injured by 628 the person will turn into an experiment"_

"_Why in the world would you make a little monster that makes other people to little monsters?!' Pleakly said _

"_I'll explain later time wasting go Go Go!" _

_End of Flash Back_

_**^(-.-)^**_

**Takara`s POV**

"Argh!" I thought while trying to stand up

"babacho-bana" (my head hurts) I said

I put both of my hand on my mouth-

"Wait what! my hand turn into paws and and Im naked wha!

Wait no I have fur few wait fur! Black and white fur what's going on here wish I can go back to my old self" I thought

Then I turned into my old self

"Wait did I just shape shift" I continued

I was surprised and thought "how did I did this was it because I got hurt by the cat-creature maybe"

Suddenly I turned back to my new self I looked carefully and thought what I looked like "I had black and white fur with a little bit of gray and a cat tail with spicks! And I have claws oh and ears little bit bigger that an usual cat ears and I found out that if my mood changes my fur turns into another color! Plus I can stand yay that's good I'll just go back home and ask what to do"

But suddenly a car stop and a girl with her hmm dog? Wait I meet them before there the girl and dog-ish that were there when I landed to Hawaii

**)-.-)**

**Lilo`s POV**

"Aggaba! Cousin" (Stop!) stitch said while we where out of the car

"Naga-bana bacracra gaba" (no wait I'm not evil I know you guys) 628 replied

"Negraba nabagrana bah chana?" (Wait don't tell me you got hurt by some weird thing and turn into this) stitch said

628 nodded

stitch hit head softly and said "bagraba" (oh no) then turned to me and tried to tell me something I think he tried to tell me that this person is not the experiment is the girl we meet this morning( Jumba taught me some of stitch's language)

I looked at the person that turn into an experiment and said "sorry this happen to you"

"Braka uncha mebre" (it's not your fault but look what I can do) she said and I understood and she suddenly turned in her normal self

**v(-.-)v**

**Koneko: hope you like it**

**Sleepy: Ya we made it in one day so we better get good comments**

**Koneko: if you have any suggestions plz tell us**

**Sleepy: time to sleep *yawns***

**Koneko; ya time to sleep if we get 5+ comments we'll make the next one **

**Sleepy&Koneko:*sleeping***

**~nya: *whispering* here's the preview of the next chapter ~nya**

_**Takara help us capture 628 and we'll help you go back to your old self again**_

**~nya:*still whispering* bye bye~nya**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sleepy: Yo thnx for the comments spectrobemaster-san and spritex620-san**

**Koneko: Yup! Thnx!! And we lied about the 5+ comment thingy we just wanted comments and we did YaY**

**Nya~ : Sry we made the chapter late . Sleepy-onee didn`t write at all**

**Sleepy: Like u can write this huh Nya~**

**Nya~:Yes I can! **

**Sleepy:*smirking* no you can`t **

**Nya~: Yes **

**Sleepy: No**

**Koneko: Shut up!!!**

***Silence***

**Koneko: sry now for the disclaimer We don`t Lilo&Stitch we own the made up ppl**

**Nya~: Now for the Show well Chapter or Story**

**Sleepy: Enjoy**

**Recap**

"_**Braka uncha mebre" (it's not your fault but look what I can do) she said and I understood and she suddenly turned in her normal self**_

**End of Recap**

**629 **

Takara P.O.V

I felt my body changing then in a second I was in my old self.

" Wow you can shape shift" said the girl

"Yup but only for a while I think" I said

" **Lilo we need to get my cousin" **Stitch said

"Right! Huh…" the girl stopped "what's your name?" she continued

"Oh ya my name is Takara you? I said

"My name is lilo nice to meet you" lilo said

"**sry for ruin you girls welcoming but what about 629" **Stitch said

"Right but what about Takara?" Lilo said

" Huh lilo im not human any more" I said sadly then suddenly turn into a cat creature again I look at myself I thought " why did this happen to me?" I sighted

" Sry Takara" Lilo said looking sad for me

Then she suddenly had an idea "Takara help us capture 629 and we'll help you go back to your old self again" she said happily

I asked lilo **" is there really an antidote "** lilo looked at stitch then back at me and said " Well im not sure ask Jumba" **"who`s Jumba?"** I asked, " my uncle" lilo said happily.

**Few minute later**

"**Stitch where's neko"** I asked

" **my cousin is around town still"** then stitch sniffs the air **" his sent is still here so I can still track him"** Stitch then got out of the little ally and rush out to the side walk with lilo and I behind him

628 P.O.V

I rushed out the ally and tried to find some help but failed. Now Im walking in the streets trying avoiding any humans. Suddenly I was next to the beach I looked at the ocean "beautiful" I thought I sniffed the air and then look back on what happened on this Waco day.

_-Flashback-_

I suddenly opened my eyes to see a bright light from a lamp or something. I was blinded for a few seconds and looked at the Doc he looked like he was operating me. I angrily moved the lamp away from my face and jump away from the table to another but slipped. The Doc looked surprised from my awakening but calmed a little and said " No you don`t 628 your not done yet I still need to put some finishing touches on too you". I saw the Doc coming closer but I move away then he came closer then I moved away. I started to get bored so I just destroyed the place for fun. I tried to find the exit and succeed the last thing I heard from the Doc was "_NO MY EXPERAMENT DON`T RUNAWAY!!!"_

After that I jumped to tree to tree too the town that was close to the house I was in. I went to the side walk next to the tree I was in and started to look around. Next to the side walk there was shops for cloths, food, pets, ect .

When I past the food shop with fruit, meat, vegetables, meat, candy my stomach growled so much it hurt. When that was happening some human came outside the shop They looked at me oddly but the woman said " Aww what cute weird colored kitty wants some raw meat" she offered .

I looked at the human with my eyes and said "**yes, thank you!" **I said happily. But the woman backed away fritted and said "W-What a-are you your not a kitty kittens supposed to say meow…" . "**Well now that you mention it I don't really know what I am ether" **I said thinking but interrupted with my growling stomach.

I looked up but the woman wasn't there any more only the raw meat she took out for me. My stomach growled AGAIN its getting so annoying, I looked at the raw meat and I thought "If it'll make my stomach to shut up I'll eat it ". Then without a second the raw meat was eated .

Ahhh it was good but raw just need some grilling and wa la but of course with some spice and ect. I walked happily to a cat alley wait dark, trash, cats yup cat alley. Suddenly some cats pop out and started talking their cat language unfortunately the cat started to attack me I would of attacked back but 25 to 1 not a good number. So I ran out of the cat alley and gone inside another alley , the good thing is the cats from the alley past the alley I was in . I walked out the alley and started to walk down the sidewalk suddenly I saw a human girl. The human said "don't be scared I won't hurt you" I hissed trying to scare her of without finding out Im a freak show. It didn't look like the human was leaving like the woman did earlier so the only thing I thought to make her leave was attack. But when I did the girl put a trash can I front of her really a trashcan ow ow that hurt ow my head feels dizzy great when I was distracted by the hit the girl putted a water bottle on my head aaaahhh that helped. Then the girl said "sorry that was the only way I can stop you and not get attack because if I was attacked mom, dad and Aunt Chiyo would be worried". "I see but your not getting out of trouble for putting that trash can if front of me" I thought still mad so I scratched her arm . Then all of a sudden she pinch my cheeks then stretch it Ow! Finally she let go and said "bad neko". After saying that she flip me and rubbed my belly Wahahahaha "dam Im ticklish there stop" I wanted to say but I only laughed. The girl said "this is your punishment "I just stood there laughing life and the girl rubbing smiling and laughing a little. But it ended when the human girl suddenly changed something not normal . I freak out in my head on what to do , I tried to help but didn`t help at all I thought someone can help her maybe so I left to find help.

Sadly it didn`t work the only people I know is, I shivered a little, the Doc and the human girl well maybe not human anymore I thought . But what a creature like me can help I don`t even know what my name is . I walked around the sidewalks of the island I figured out a little back and avoiding humans. I spotted a beach and went to the shore the air and wave are really calming.

-End of Flashback-

Suddenly, A car or more like jeep came to the beach and people came out. Wait a minute there a human girl but more importantly that there a blue dog-ish creature and a cute black `n white cat creature.I blush at the sait of her and looked down to my feet then the dog-ish creature said "**Stop! Cousin". "Wait, what I'm your cousin?** " I asked . "**yes now come back home" **blue dog said . "**you mean where the Doc lives "** I asked. The blue dog tilted his head and replied "Jumba?" **"That's his name?"** I thought out loud.** " Hey how come no one told me Jumba was a Doc?"** an angel voice came out of the cute black and white cat creature, I blushed on my thought.

**Takara P.O.V**

I knew I suren`t mad the cat creature mad but no I did, argh now what am I going to do. I`m with Lilo, her dog-ish – that looks similar to how I look if I look clousely- and a light blue kitty looking cre-. Wait! A light blue kitty looking creature! Just like the one who scratch me! I stared at the light blue neko ,trying not to glare at him. He turn my way and our eyes meet. He immediately turn his head to the forest – that was in the right of him-, trying to hide his blush but I saw it odd neko. " Stitch its almost sunset Nani would be mad at us if we miss dinner" lilo informed stitch. " Ih but cousin" Stitch replied staring at neko. **"I`m not going back there even if you force me too!" **neko said stubbornly. **"And how am I going home if I can only be my original form for not much than a minute!" **I exclaimed.

**Author P.O.V**

Lilo and stitch was in a pickle, they didn`t know what to do. 629 wouldn`t come with them and Takara needed to go home in her original form. Also, its almost sun down and Nani would get mad for missing dinner. Then suddenly Stitch got an idea **"Cousin! Your coming with us" **stitch started, 629 hesitated and about to run until stitch** "But we won`t let Jumba see you there , we`ll say we couldn`t catch you"** stitch said. 628 thought about it and agreed but he said **"But if the Doc sees me , I`m gone" **628 stated.

"**Uh you guys you forgot about me…"** Takara said worriedly. Everyone thought for a solution, until Lilo spoke up and said "I`m sorry Takara but the only way is to come with us to talk to Jumba". Takara`s ears dropped and her tail as well, she knew she couldn`t come home in this thing. As sad it is, Takara nodded as an agreement to Lilo's statement

Sleepy: hehe toke long enough

Koneko: Ya hope we the next one soon

~nya: not like this one huh?

*Sleepy & koneko nods*

Sleepy: ok the next one will come out er…

Koneko: soon!

~nya: comment plz ~nya!

Sleepy: L8rz *yawn*

Edit: Sleepy: err.. we forgot Leroy was 628

Koneko: what ya mean we ,it was you!

~nya: onee-chan stop

sleepy: thnx `nya anyway so we are calling him 629 now l8rz


End file.
